


Secret Admirer

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Cheerio!Kurt, M/M, Nerd!Blaine, klaine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine knew he wasn't very high on the popularity totem pole, so why was he getting notes like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admirer

I think you’re the cutest boy in school.

Blaine felt his ears burn as he read the words over and over again. They had to be sent to the wrong person, no way in hell would anyone send this to him. He adjusted his glasses on his nose and looked around the crowded hallway, trying to get a glimpse at who his secret admirer was. 

He saw a crowd of jocks sneering at and taunting some poor girl who was struggling to get her textbooks out of her locker. He saw a crowd of the chess team huddled around someone’s new strategy book. He saw a crowd of Cheerios laughing any gossiping. 

No one who could ever have a crush on him. 

It had to be a trick. Blaine stuffed the note into his messenger back and hurried to biology. 

Even before he entered the room his cheeks and ears were burning. He got to sit next to The Kurt Hummel for the entire period and it was a struggle every day. Kurt was head Cheerio and by far the most beautiful person Blaine had ever seen in his life. He slid into his chair, adamant in not even looking at the other boy. 

“Today you’ll be working with your partner,” the teacher began and Blaine’s blood ran cold. “You have your anatomy packets, just…start where you last let off.”

Blaine had an insane thought that he could jump up and beg her to give them one of her boring lectures just so he wouldn’t have to speak to Kurt but something kept him glued in his seat. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Kurt turning towards him and snatched up his packet.

“So, we’re on the brain,” Kurt said slowly and Blaine nodded as he read the instructions. “Write the part of the brain that does the task in the blank. Creates and stores memories…I have no idea.”

“It’s the hippocampus,” Blaine stuttered. 

“What?”

“Hippocampus, it looks like a seahorse,” Blaine found himself rambling. “I remember it because elephants never forget and hippos look kind of like short fat elephants with no trunks.”

“Wow,” he said slowly and Blaine knew that his face had to be bright red. 

“Also hippos kill more people than sharks,” he blurted. 

Kurt started laughing and Blaine found himself shrinking down a little in his chair, hoping it would swallow him whole. “How in the world does your brain work? You’re like some kind of super genius.”

Cautiously, Blaine glanced up to see a kind smile on Kurt’s face and gave him a shy one back. “No I’m not.”

“Shut up you are. Come on genius, let’s keep working on this,” Kurt tapped the frame of his glasses with his pencil and Blaine thought he was going to die.

I think you’re adorable when you blush

Okay, the second note couldn’t have been a mistake as well. He read over it a few time before carefully folding it and putting it next to the last note. 

Someone had a crush on him.

Someone had a crush on him.

Blaine knew he was no one special. He was labeled as a nerd and that didn’t bother him at all. He’d rather be with his books than with people who were his friend one moment and turning on him the next. He didn’t dress like how people thought he should, he didn’t act like how people thought he should, and he didn’t try to fit in. 

With a shaky breath, he turned and was met with a wall of colored ice. The shrill laughs of the Cheerios met his ears as he tried to wipe blue slushie off his glasses and sweater vest, shivering almost instantly. 

Ignoring the stares of people around him, he gathered up his extra clothes he kept stashed in his locker and made his way to the bathroom. No one even noticed that he arrived to biology a few minutes late. 

It kills me when they do that to you. Keep your head up, you’re strong. You’re better than them.

Blaine found himself looking forward to the little notes that were in his locker. His brain told him that it had to be a prank someone was pulling on him but a small part wished so badly it was true.

He wanted someone to tell him that he was strong. He wanted someone to recognize him. He wanted someone to like him. 

It was pathetic. Blaine knew that the moment he left high school there was no way he would ever come back. He was off to college and he was going to make something of himself. All he had to do was survive until he graduated, but he wanted this. 

With the words of his secret friend in his mind, he lifted his chin and held his head high. 

I wish I could be as brave as you

Blaine’s eyes scanned the words over and over even though he had memorized every single letter. The notes came every day, between first and second period like clockwork and yet he hadn’t ever seen the person who was leaving them. 

The fluttering in his stomach turned into sharp pain as he was shoved into a locker and his hand clenched tightly around the note. He glanced up for a moment at the laughing group of jocks and Cheerios. 

Side still aching, Blaine made his way to Biology and took his normal spot next to Kurt. The Cheerio frowned at him and leaned over. “You okay?”

He nodded sharply and Kurt’s frown deepened. “I’m okay, really.”

“Someone shoved you in the locker didn’t they?” Kurt’s eyes softened. “That’s horrible. It just…It kills me when they do that.”

For a moment, all Blaine could do was stare at him. The words from the note replayed over and over in his mind but they were all in Kurt’s voice. 

But that was crazy.

Why would someone like Kurt have a crush on someone like him?

I wish I could tell you how special you are

He had no idea where this rush of self-confidence came from. Blaine thought his heart would beat out of his chest as he walked purposefully through the halls, having slipped out of class early. 

There.

Kurt was walking by his locker and paused, pushing a small folded paper through the slats. 

“You are brave,” Blaine blurted out and Kurt jumped about a mile. “And you’re better than them, and you’re adorable, and you’re the cutest boy in school.”

“What?” Kurt stuttered out, eyes huge. 

“That’s just…what I wanted to say,” Blaine’s cheeks burned. “I’ll go now.”

“Wait!” Kurt jumped forward, glancing around. “Want to get coffee of something?”

Blaine nodded so quickly he thought he would hurt his neck. “Yes. Absolutely.”

“Good,” Kurt’s cheeks were pink as he smiled.


End file.
